This invention is directed to recognition and remote reporting of the load condition of a railroad car. More particularly, it is directed to a mechanism for sensing the load condition of a railroad car and a system for transmitting the condition to a remote receiver.
Railroad car location tracking systems utilizing global positioning are in use currently. It is useful to the car owner to know the location of the car at any given time. Knowledge of the load condition of a car, particularly a covered hopper car is an important element of the business model involved in the transport of fungible goods. The present invention fills that need.